Nunca digas nunca
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIMMELSTRASSE / — Di que sí. — Voy a decir que sí cuando lluevan pétalos de rosa. — Gracias. — Ni siquiera sabes captar un sarcasmo. — Si de verdad llovieran pétalos de rosa, ¿dirías que sí? — Como nunca va a pasar… — Pero si pasara, ¿dirías que sí? — Sí, lo diría. ¿Contento? De todos modos eso no va a pasar nunca. — Nunca digas nunca. — Iluso…


**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIMMELSTRASSE**

 **Aquí va un Loki/OC para ti. La chica de la portada ya sé que se llama Leah (aunque no sé qué papel tiene en los cómics), pero bueno, yo le cambié el nombre y le puse Lirian, así que prácticamente es un OC.**

 **Este fic es más bien como una obra de teatro. Lo que está en** letra normal **es lo que dice Loki, y lo que está en** _letra cursiva_ **es lo que dice Lirian.**

 **Espero que te guste, darling.**

* * *

 _ **JARDINES DEL PALACIO DE ASGARD, INVIERNO**_

* * *

— No.

— _¿Cómo que no?_

— Pues eso, no.

— _Vamos, Loki, no seas tonto. ¿Por qué no?_

— Exactamente por eso. A ver, ¿qué necesidad había de llamarme tonto?

— _Bueno, es que lo estás siendo._

— ¿Ah, sí?

— _Sí._

— O sea que te crees mejor que yo.

— _Yo no dije eso._

— Pero lo pensaste.

— _Mentira._

— Verdad. ¿Y quieres que te lo diga? Pues tú eres estúpida.

— _Eres odioso. ¿Dónde están tus modales?_

— Cuando estoy contigo se me olvidan, Lirian.

— _Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. ¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero. No me acercaría ni a diez metros de ti._

— A ver, ¿cómo es eso? Que yo recuerde, recién estabas rogándome que dijera que sí.

— _Pues menos mal que dijiste que no, porque ahora no querría ni aunque me lo pidieras de rodillas._

— Ah, claro, ahora crees que no estoy a tu altura.

— _Exacto._

— ¿En serio me estás rechazando?

— _¿Y recién quién estaba rechazando a quién? Ahora no me vengas con cuentos._

— Vas a ver que sí estoy a tu altura.

— _Como si pudieras demostrármelo…_

— Vamos, di que sí.

— _Ah, ahora sientes el karma, ¿no?_

— Cállate y di que sí.

— _¿Cómo es eso? ¿Me callo o digo que sí?_

— Qué ingeniosa. Me muero de la risa.

— _Te veo vivo._

— Ese chiste ya no tiene gracia. Di que sí.

— _Voy a decir que sí cuando lluevan pétalos de rosa._

— Gracias.

— _Ni siquiera sabes captar un sarcasmo._

— Si de verdad llovieran pétalos de rosa, ¿dirías que sí?

— _Como nunca va a pasar…_

— Pero si pasara, ¿dirías que sí?

— _Sí, lo diría. ¿Contento? De todos modos eso no va a pasar nunca._

— Nunca digas nunca.

— _Iluso…_

* * *

 ** _TRES AÑOS MÁS TARDE_**

* * *

— ¿Lady Lirian?

— _¿Loki? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste hace exactamente tres años?

—… _No._

— ¿En serio?

— _Bueno… sí. Sí me acuerdo…_

— ¿Sigues manteniendo esa promesa?

—…

— ¿Milady?

— _Yo… Sí, la sigo manteniendo._

— Hey, mírame, ¿acaso el suelo es más interesante que mi cara?

— _Bueno, no. Tu rostro es más interesante. Es sólo que… bueno, no sé, ese día me comporté como una estúpida._

— Y yo como un tonto.

— _¿Eso es una declaración?_

— Algo así. Igual, dijiste que no aceptarías a menos que llovieran pétalos de rosa, ¿recuerdas?

— _Era una niña pequeña. Decía cualquier cosa. Pero bueno, una promesa es una promesa._

— ¿Y recuerdas que yo te dije que nunca dijeras nunca?

— _Sí, pero no entendí a qué te referías. Sigo sin entenderlo._

— Me refería a esto.

— _¿Qué...? … ¿Cómo lo… cómo lo haces?_

— Lo sabes.

— _Sé que sabes hacer magia, pero… oh, Loki, esto es bellísimo._

— Más bella eres tú.

— _Eres un tramposo, lord Loki. Nunca pensé que de verdad lograrías hacer que llovieran pétalos de rosa, pero…_

—…Pero una promesa es una promesa, ¿no?

— _Al fin te saliste con la tuya. Como siempre. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No me importa._

— Entonces, ¿me darás la respuesta?

— _Primero tienes que darme la pregunta…_

— Lady Lirian, ¿me amas?

— _Sí._

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo se lo decimos a tu madre? ¿Y a mi padre? Se va a poner hecho una furia, nunca te aprobó…

— _Loki…_

— ¿Qué?

— _Bésame._

— Bueno, pero…

— _Y cállate._

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que me salió un poco cursi. Para aquellos que hayan llegado al final, un aplauso.**

 **Himmelstrasse, espero que la pases genial en tu cumple.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
